


Give Me a Pen and I'll Write You a Dream

by rubychan05



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychan05/pseuds/rubychan05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She writes stories about them. About the blonde haired leader and the drunken cynic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Pen and I'll Write You a Dream

She writes stories about them. About the blonde haired leader and the drunken cynic.

They're lovers, she types once, words flying across the screen. Only they don't want anyone to know, so they hide their affection with barbed tongues and cruelty.

They're ex-boyfriends, she scribbles, desperately trying to keep the other's attention, heading for reunion any day now.

They're curious, she imagines, finding their thoughts constantly occupied by the other, their dreams haunted by familiar lips and hands. An explosion waiting to happen.

They're nothing, Eponine knows. But this is the only way she can give Grantaire a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for International Fanworks Day.


End file.
